


Tournesols

by Kobaso



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Miyuki a invité Iwashimizu au festival des tournesols. Ce n'est qu'une sortie entre amis..... A moins que Miyuki ait quelque chose d'important à dire à son meilleur ami ?





	Tournesols

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ma première fanfiction depuis un bon moment ! Et c'est avec All Out et l'un de mes OTP que je commence ! En espérant ne pas avoir trop perdu la main, bonne lecture !

C’était une après-midi d’été très chaude et sèche, quasiment caniculaire.Un champ entier de tournesols regardait le soleil brillant de mille feux. A cause de ce temps, Miyuki s’était presque demandé si sortir sous une chaleur pareille était une bonne idée et là il commençait à beaucoup transpirer mais il se rappela bien vite de la raison pour laquelle il marchait au milieu des tournesols : il voulait un prétexte pour voir Iwashimizu et le festival des tournesols qui a lieu dans la préfecture arrivait à point nommé. Depuis leur entrée dans des lycées différents, il avait beaucoup moins d’occasions de le voir en dehors des matchs de rugby amicaux entre leur équipes. Et Iwashi lui manquait. Beaucoup même. En parlant d’Iwashimizu, Miyuki jeta un coup d’oeil vers lui, qui était à sa droite, il continuait à regarder les fleurs en marchant à côté de lui, avec sa pose légèrement courbée habituelle. Cette pose là gênait un peu Miyuki parce qu’il savait bien qu’elle démontre le manque de confiance en soi qui incombait son ami blond. Il ne savait pas trop comment s’y prendre pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était parfait tel qu’il l’était : doux, poli, gentil et sportif à la fois avec en plus une certaine culture littéraire _(culture qu’il l’impressionnait d’ailleurs, lire n’étant pas trop son truc)_ et il était tout aussi mignon mentalement et physiquement, voire séduisant….. Il détourna d’un coup le regard quand il s’aperçut, par le regard intrigué de son ami, qu’il le fixait depuis un peu trop longtemps.

 

Séduisant... C’est bien ce que Miyuki pense de Iwashimizu depuis quelques temps, oui. Evidemment, cela faisait longtemps qu’il appréciait beaucoup son ami aux yeux dorés mais depuis le lycée, il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur ce qu’il ressentait pour quand il commença à vraiment remarquer que le visage de son ami occupait bien plus souvent ses rêveries éveillées qu’il ne l’imaginait, il pouvait visualiser ses magnifiques yeux qui lui rappelait le soleil d’été ou les _tournesols_ ou encore penser à ses cheveux mi-longs de cette même précieuse couleur et se dire qu’ils devaient être soyeux et agréables au toucher. Puis d’autres pensées bien plus spécifiques ont germées, surtout _des images d’interactions plus qu’amicales_ . Après mûre réflexion _(et quelques recherches dans des sites de magazines “féminins”)_ , il en était arrivé à cette conclusion : il avait très probablement amoureux de son ami. Et plus il regardait, plus ces sentiments parfois tumultueux s’intensifiaient et devenaient difficiles à contenir. Il en avait effectivement parlé à personne, se doutant qu’aucune de ses fréquentations n’avait de l’expérience dans le domaine. C’est ainsi, qu’hier, les deux amis étant enfin en vacances après leur stage d’été respectifs, il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de l’inviter à ce festival. Pour lui avouer tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Miyuki continuait à se noyer dans ce flux de pensées quand il manqua de tomber. Il s’était pris le pied contre une pierre et Iwashimizu l’avait rattrapé juste à temps.

 - Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l’air dans la lune depuis tout à l’heure. lui demanda son ami, la mine inquiète.

 - Haha oui ne t’inquiète pas, je pensais simplement à ce qu’on allait faire au club à la rentrée, c’est tout ! lui dit Miyuki avec son plus grand sourire.

 - Ah bon… Ce n’est pas ton genre de penser aux cours alors que les vacances ont à peine commencé non ?  Je pensais que c’était moi le plus stressé de nous deux. répliqua Iwashimizu avec un sourire timide.

 - Ce sont des choses qui arrivent rit-il _. _J’ai vraiment inventé la pire excuse possible mais c’est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire la vérité tout de suite.__

 

Ils reprirent ensuite leur marche silencieusement pendant quelques minutes au milieu des fleurs aux couleurs du soleil puis Iwashimizu repris la parole en évitant le regard de Miyuki

 

-  M-Merci pour l’invitation, au fait, je crois avoir oublié de te remercier directement

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, Iwashi, c’est normal de s’inviter entre amis ! Et puis tu l’avais déjà fait par message

\- Ton invitation tombait bien, je ne savais pas trop ce que j’allais faire de mes vacances en dehors de lire…..Iwashimizu se reprit d’un coup. E-Enfin ce n’est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, j-je n’allais pas te forcer à m’inviter…..

\- Je ne suis absolument pas forcé à faire ça, ne t’inquiète pas. Je voulais aller regarder les tournesols avec quelqu’un et tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse pour ça-

\- Ça me touche beaucoup, merci. C’est magnifique de voir toutes ces fleurs tournées fièrement vers le soleil et leur couleur aussi…..On se croirait dans un roman que je pourrais lire…. admira Iwashimizu, pensif

\- Je savais que ça te plairait, je suis content que tu le confirmes, Iwashi. répondit Miyuki avec un léger rougissement sur les joues

\- J-j’ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

\- N-non pas du tout ! rit légèrement Miyuki en grattant l‘arrière de la tête avant de se tourner légèrement avec un léger rougissement sur les joues.

_Est-il naïf au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu’il vient de dire quelque chose de super romantique ?_

 

Miyuki regarda derrière eux et constata qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés sans se rendre compte isolés du reste des visiteurs. Il ne pensa plus qu’une chose _C’est le moment ou jamais._...Ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami, qu’il s’apprêtait à déclarer, le préoccupait depuis le début de la journée. Il ne pensait qu’à ça, c’est bien pour lui dire ça qu’il l’avait invité, après tout. Mais il espérait tout de même que son ami ne prendrait pas mal sa déclaration, il ne le supporterait pas. Avec ces pensées, il se retourna vers lui, qui arborait encore une mine perplexe.

   - Tous ces tournesols autour te vont à merveille, Iwashi. Je pense que je verrais difficilement une plus belle image dans ma vie. Iwashimizu prit un air encore plus intrigué. Miyuki regarda la posture quelque peu fermé de la personne en face de lui

  - Mais tu sais, tu devrais prendre un peu plus d’eux. Regarde comme ils sont droits et fiers, tu devrais l’être aussi. Tes cheveux ont déjà une aussi belle couleur que la leur. Je dirais même plus belle encore.

Iwashimizu inspecta ses cheveux, gêné mais ne répondit rien

   - Tu es déjà magnifique sur tous les points, laisse-moi t’aider à avoir leur fierté en plus, tu le mérites. Laisse-moi être le soleil qui leur permet d’être comme ça. _C’était un peu nul et niais comme déclaration, ça ?_

Iwashimizu commençait à s’agiter et semblait chercher quoi répondre. Il parla finalement, regardant à peine Miyuki :

\- Hum, e-est que je dois prendre ça comme une déclaration d’amour ?

_Ça le dérange que je l’aime ?_ pensa Miyuki, en commençant à paniquer _._ Puis il se ressaisit tant bien que mal.

\- Oui, je t’aime Iwashi.

Iwashimizu arbora alors un sourire gêné mais bien visible. Il rougissait comme une tomate. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par ce qu’il avait entendu, ce qui provoqua un soupir de soulagement chez Miyuki.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ce n’est rien, je suis juste un peu stressé.

\- C’est donc ça qui te travaillait depuis tout à l’heure ?

\- Ouais et pas seulement aujourd'hui. Je pense à tout ça depuis le début de l'année

\- Ah bon…. Et pourquoi moi ?  Je ne suis pas-

 

Miyuki le coupa tout de suite après, il savait à quel point son meilleur ami se sous-estimait : beaucoup trop.-

\- Tu es le meilleur pour moi, Sumiaki. J’ai assez réfléchi à la chose pour en être certain. Et puis on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, tu as lu bien assez de romans pour le savoir non ?

 

Iwashimizu rougit encore plus à l’entente soudaine de son prénom

\- T-tu n’as pas tort. Je voulais juste être sûr que ce n’était pas une mauvaise blague

\- Eh oh ! Je te ferai pas un truc pareil ! En attendant tu n’as toujours pas donné ta réponse. sourit Miyuki

\- Hum, je…. Je t’aime aussi, Miyuki.

 Iwashimizu ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, personne ne lui avait jamais fait de déclaration de ce genre dans la vraie vie. Il n’avait que les romans pour s’aider. Mais il était très heureux de savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Les deux lycéens étaient quelque peu mal à l’aise face au silence qui s’installait entre eux. Que devaient-ils faire ensuite ? Miyuki, pour briser ce silence, bredouilla finalement :

\- Est-ce que je peux…. t’embrasser ?

Iwashimizu s’agitait encore plus, maintenant, il se courbait encore plus et se tripotait les mains de manière plus vigoureuse que d’habitude.  Miyuki pourrait parier que son ami, maintenant petit ami, se trouvait trop de questions, il se devait de le rassurer, malgré être stressé lui-même.

\- Tu n’as pas à trop te prendre la tête pour ça, ça va aller. Tu es partant ?

Iwashimizu se releva d’un coup comme s’il était soudainement face à un professeur, mais sa silhouette restait tout de même renfermée sur elle-même.

 - Ah ! Désolé ! E-Euh oui bien sûr !!

 Les amoureux se rapprochèrent donc peu à peu puis Iwashimizu se baissa pour être à la portée de son ami beaucoup plus petit que lui pendant que Miyuki se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour l’atteindre, prenant légèrement appui sur les mains en face de lui. Enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent, c’était leur premier baiser à tous les deux et ils sentirent fondre sur place, en plus de la canicule qu’ils avaient tous deux bien oublié. Leur baiser était maladroit mais doux. Ils pouvaient sentir la moiteur des lèvres de l’autre. Ils s’éloignèrent rapidement l’un de l'autre, ne sachant pas comment s’y prendre ensuite. Miyuki s’en voulait maintenant de ne pas avoir fait plus de recherches sur la chose et d’avoir plutôt décidé de laisser faire son instinct. Mais, malgré ça, les deux amis, maintenant en couple, se souriaient.

\- Je pense qu’on a encore du travail à faire de ce côté là, Iwashi

\- Je pense aussi. rit Iwashimizu en retour.

\- Au fait…. tu peux m’appeler par mon prénom, maintenant, non ? Comme tu l’as fait tout à l’heure….

\- “Tout à l’heure” ?

\- Oui…. Dans ta déclaration…

\- Ah bon j’ai fait ça ?! Euh désolé, je crois que j’étais trop concentré sur mon discours, enfin là ça marche ! cafouilla Miyuki

 

Iwashimizu rit de bon coeur, comme ça arrivait que trop rarement pour Miyuki.

 

\- Tu étais vraiment pris dans ta déclaration, à ce que je vois, Miyuki.

\- Atsushi. C’est Atsushi, mon prénom, Sumiaki.

\- Ah oui m-hum Atsushi....

\- Au fait, ça te dit d’aller manger quelque part ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir !

 Miyuki lui tendit ensuite la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait vraiment envie qu'ils se tiennent la main, comme ce que ferait un couple. Iwashimizu la fixa un instant sans rien dire. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que Miyuki voulait mais il n'était pas du tout sûr de lui, il avait presque peur de lui faire mal à la main avec sa force et son stress accumulé

 

\- Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ?

\- C’est juste le temps qu’on se rapproche de la foule, j’en ai envie. Est-ce que ça te gêne ?

\- Pas du tout ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Iwashimizu lui prit la main de son en retour avec joie

-Tant mieux !

Ils se sourirent de nouveau chaudement puis le nouveau couple se dirigeait alors vers la sortie, avec le soleil descendant et entourés par les tournesols qui se tournaient vers eux, comme pour les admirer.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop déplaisant à lire. Evidemment je suis ouverte à toute review et surtout, à toute critique (constructive), je dois admettre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire certains passages *rires*
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
